Adultery
by FortissimoMaestro
Summary: Takes place 20 years after GO. Shindou and Kirino have an affair. They just want to buy a new house when Shindou's ex Ibuki tries to commit suicide. Kariya uses their son to get Kirino. Then something happens to Shindou that turns Kirino and Ibuki's world upside down. Rated M for mention of murder and such.
1. Chapter 1 The Comeback

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of IE or the story itself. I just wrote it in English from a Dutch physical thriller and changed their names.

NOTE: After each paragraph it's about other persons and at another place.

* * *

Chapter 1: The comeback

The train arrived at the station, a man got out, carrying a suitcase. His pink hair tied up, his azure blue eyes looking for someone. He sighed, "Takuto, you're late." Then took his phone to call his boyfriend. "This is Shindou, I'm busy at the moment, leave a message and I'll call you back. Beep, beep, beep." This pink haired man with the name Kirino Ranmaru and the age around 34 precipitated his eyes, he'd heard this several times lately.

Somewhere else in an office. The alderman came over to Ibuki's father. "Have you pulled that Shindou by his shirt?" Ibuki's father looked at the alderman. "Not yet." He said with his low voice. The alderman shook his head "what will the people think of me, when they hear from him what's really going on?" Ibuki's father cleared his throat "As if they think good of you without his words, Matatagi Hayato." Matatagi glared at him when he left the room.

Shindou walked to him expensive Mercedes car and was about to get in when Ibuki's father called his name. He looked up. "I need five minutes from you." Ibuki's father said. Shindou sighed "give me one good reason why I should talk to you." "Because you're my lawyer and my witness." Ibuki's father said. "And it's unacceptable that you're gonna spread those thing next trail." He added. Shindou closed his eyes once. "I have a reporting requirement, that means I have to say things that could be needed to give a righteous judgment." "That doesn't explain anything, you know I'm the grandfather of your two children!" Ibuki's father said. Shindou shrugged "Like I care." "Give me an answer" Ibuki's father claimed. "Your time's up, how unfortunate." Shindou said and unlocked his car, before he got in and drove off.

Kirino got home and looked around, nothing really changed since he had left. He put his suitcase down in the corridor and walked to the fridge to get something to drink. He turned around to see the bulletin board. All Shindou's portrait photo's were still on it. Kirino loved to photograph him. There were at least over 60 photo's on the bulletin board. He smiled and opened the kitchen cabinet to get a glass.

In the same office a before, Matatagi and Ibuki's father were having a conversation. "Are you sure he's gonna tell it during the next trail?" Matatagi asked. "I'm not sure, but we need to stop him, it doesn't matter how." Ibuki's father said. "I'll come up with something." He added.

Ibuki was sewing when a prison employee got him. "There's someone waiting for you." These said. In the meeting rooms there were several couples talking to each other. Ibuki looked around to see a man sitting in front of a table, he immediately wanted to go back, but the prison employee beckoned him to walk over. He sighed and walked to the table with man with taupe-coloured hair and brown eyes. He sat down. Shindou began to speak. "How are you doing?" Ibuki looked away. "How do you think I'm doing, in **prison**?" Shindou paused for a second, then spoke "we should settle our divorce. We've got two children." Ibuki looked at his ex. "What's the meaning of this? I lost my man, my children are leaving home. And I'm imprisoned. Do you think I think about the future, even if I would have one?!" He said, then stood up and walked back to the prison employee.

Kirino got to the trail between him and Kariya, about their son. They're divorced and both want to educate their son Hikari. "My client says mister Kirino has criminal connections, which are negative properties and even dangerous for Hikari." Said Kariya's lawyer. "I think it's absolutely rude, to say that. Mister Kirino doesn't have those connections for at least three years." Kirino's lawyer claims, which causes Kariya to give Kirino a glare.

Ibuki got back to his room. He's totally exhausted, his eyes looked tired. "I can't bring it up anymore." He whispered, then bowed down to get the chair. He screwed the chair's leg open and pulled a little plastic bag out of it. He opened it and took all the sleeping pills he'd collected the last three weeks. Then everything went black.

Shindou got home. His son of seventeen years old sat in front of his computer in his room. As Shindou came in, he quickly clicked something away, but Shindou had already seen it. "What are you doing with my credit card?!" He said. "Pokering." His son said. Shindou took the credit card out of his hands. "Hey!" His son exclaimed. "I'm disappointed in you." Shindou said. "I got a letter from school, which says you play truant. You don't even make your tests. This was your last chance you know."

Isimaru looked at his son. In front of them sat a woman. "Kazuto was caught in an accident when he was 17, during that accident, he incurred brain injury and never recovered." Kazuto and Ibuki's father said. "I see." The woman said. "And what does he do all day?" She asked. "Doing tasks, riding the car." Isimaru replied. "What do I have to do?" Kazuto asked. "Nothing son, you just have to make some tests." Isimaru answered to his son.

Shindou and his daughter rushed to the hospital after they heard what Ibuki had done. They walked to the medium care in silence. A nurse opened the door. "Ah, mister Shindou and miss Shindou, You've come for mister Ibuki." Shindou nodded while his daughter Aria just stared inside. He walked inside and looked at Ibuki, who was sleeping. Aria sniffed, he took her shoulder and softly stroke her back. "I-I didn't know w-what was g-going on." She sobbed. Shindou stroke her hair. "You couldn't know, nobody did." He tried to be brave, but it was demolishing him.

After ten minutes they left the room, when Shindou and Aria walked through the corridors, Isimaru and Kazuto came from the other side. "Shindou, how is my son? How's Munemasa?" Isimaru asked. Shindou couldn't do anything but hush and keep on walking. His eyes were red and so were Aria's, he was still holding her by her shoulder. Isimaru's hope flew away and kept on walking. Shindou sat down on the stairs of the hospital. Hiding his face in his hands.

Kirino and Kariya were sitting together in a restaurant. "I think we should start over again. I know we tried once, but I can't hold it back anymore." Kariya said. Kirino stood up. "Please... Stop it. You know it won't work out anyway." Kirino said. "But think of Hikari, it's better for him if we are together again. I can change." Kariya claimed. "I said it's no use." Kirino said and walked away, leaving Kariya alone. Earlier that day Kariya saw Kirino and Shindou together with Hikari, Shindou was carrying Hikari on his shoulders, they seemed so happy. Kariya looked at the cup of coffee in front of him.

It **could **be him.

* * *

Please leave a review.

Correct my grammar if you like.

If you have questions about the story (most likely) be free to leave it in your review.

I'll leave you some spoilers for the following chapters

- Kirino will notice that Shindou wants to say the truth about Matatagi

- Something will happen to Shindou

- Ibuki gets back home

And some other things.

See ya.


	2. Chapter 2 Special Circumstances

Chapter 2: Special Circumstances

Aria came home after a day of exams, she dropped her bag in her room and walks downstairs again. "Dad, I'm home!" She called. "Dad isn't home." A voice said. She walked to the room of her brother. "But he's always home at Friday." She claimed. "Today he's not." Her brother replied. Aria sighed, of course, she can see that. "I'll go take a look if he left a letter for us." She said as she walked back. And yes indeed, there was a letter on the kitchen table. She took it from the table and began to read.

[The letter]

_Dear kids,_

_After all what happened I need some time to think. I won't come home for a few days._

_Good luck at school and feel free to visit Ibuki._

_Don't worry about me, I'll be back in no time._

_Dad._

[End]

Aria didn't know what to do. She grabbed the phone and took a paper, there was a phone number written on it. She knew that it was from Kirino. She dialled the number and looked at the letter again. "Hello, this is Kirino Ranmaru." She heard. "Shindou Aria desu." She said with a hoarse voice. "Oh." Aria heard on the other side. "Is dad with you?" She asked. Kirino stood at the station and looked around. "No, he would come, but he's late." He said. "Why do you ask?" He added. Aria took a moment of silence to look at the letter again. "He left a letter which says that he needs some time to thinks or something. It also says that he'll be back in time, and that we shouldn't worry." She said. "Even though, I'm worried..."

Three days later Aria and Kirino were sitting in the police station. A woman came to call them, she leaded them to a small room and beckoned them to sit down, she sat down at the other side of the table herself. "So, you're here for the disappearance of... Shindou Takuto if I remember?" She asked. Kirino nodded in response. "Yes, he hasn't been home this weekend, he doesn't even answer his phone calls." Aria said. The woman wrote something on a piece of paper. "I see, so you're his daughter. And you... her older... sister?" The woman continued. "Uh oh, no, I'm his boyfriend." Kirino said. The woman looked from Aria to Kirino and back. "Her parents are divorced and I'm, well, his new..." He continued. "Ah, I'm sorry." The woman said. "What's your name again? "Kirino Ranmaru."

Somewhere else Isimaru and Kazuto walked back to the car. "You need to become some more independend." Isimaru said. "What do you mean?" Kazuto asked. "Well, you need to find work, and you should learn how to cook." Kazuto looked at his dad once. "Why is that?" He continued. Isimaru sighed one time. "That's the idea of this whole thing, you need to do things on your own." He replied. Kazuto unlocked the car. A phone rang, Isimaru grabbed his phone and took it. "Yes? Hello, it's been a while. Last week your sister, but she didn't have- ...what? What, how could that- Yes. If I can do something. Yes, hang on tight." He terminated the phone call. "What's going on?" Kazuto asked. Isimaru looked at his son. "Shindou is gone."

Matatagi and his secretary walked through the office building. "Yes, so if things go right, we-" His phone rang. "Yes? ... What?" He looked at his secretary once. "Okay." He cancelled the phone call and looked at her again. "Shindou Takuto" was the only thing he said.

The woman of the police office walked back to the room with two cups of coffee. She put one in front of Kirino. "Arigatou." These said. The woman sat down. "Did he feel guilty?" She asked. "For that suicide attempt?" Kirino inquired. The woman looked from Aria – who stood next to the window – to Kirino. "I asked Aria." She said. "Maybe, I think a little bit." Aria replied. The woman looked at the paper and pointed at something with her pen. "A bit, you say; my father told me that she didn't see a way out, that she didn't have a future." The woman asked. Aria walked to the table and sat down. "Yes" she said with a broken voice. "Because of that state of that affair with..." The woman looked at Kirino. "You." She supposed. Kirino was speechless for a moment. "Yes, could be." He said. The woman continued "these are just **these **situations and it happens more often than you think. That people can flip emotional and-" "Is this his handwriting? Hm, shouldn't we talk about that?" Kirino cut her off. "Yes, it is. I think so." Aria said. "Why do you think it's not his handwriting?" The woman asked. "Because it can't be true." Kirino stated, "it isn't possible." The woman looked at Aria.

In a bigger room with a couple of tables and chairs, Ibuki and his son sat opposite to each other. "There was a letter... That he wanted to leave to think about some things." He looked at Ibuki, who just stared in nowhere. "Hello?" He asked. "Dad is gone-" Yeah, I do hear you... And when did that happen?" Ibuki said. "... A few days." His son supposed. Ibuki nodded slowly. "We didn't want to tell you right away." He continued. "Do you eat well?" Ibuki asked. "Do we eat well? But-" "Yeah, I know you, you only eat pizzas and baked eggs, right?" Ibuki inquired.

A man walked through the corridors of an office building. Kariya speeded up so he almost walked next to him. "What do you want?" The man asked. "I, uh-" Kariya began. "I'm busy" the man said. "Yeah, me too." "Good, then we shouldn't bother each other." The man supposed. "I only want to say that I can have tasks of a bigger weight." Kariya suggested. "Oh, you are? Off-season or traffic offenses? Did you drive through red lights too few?" The man said. "The single case is really glad they've got me. But of course I'm a bit overqualified." Kariya stated. The man mumbled something. "And since we are really busy, just tell me if you need me." Kariya said. The man turned away and began to spit through his work again.

Kirino and a man were walking on a path, which leads to a building site. "Where?" Kirino asked. "Where? Here." The man said. "Here will come a business park." "And what's wrong with that?" Kirino inquired. "Totally nothing." The man stated. "Unless that there are already forty thousand in this region, whereof the half not in use is. Nodaways it isn't a building anymore, but a investment project. There has to be built. If it'll be leased or not." "So," he continued. "If you photograph the land now, and after a month or two the whole construction. Is that okay? Or do you only photograph people?" Kirino hushed. "Oh, did I insult you? What's wrong?" The man asked. "Nothing." Kirino said.

Kirino and the man sat in the car on their way back. "And what will the police do?" He asked. "They can check if it's really his handwriting." Kirino said. "And what I it's really true?" The man inquired. "That he's really a while-" "We would go to Paris, together. I already was on the train station." Kirino stated. The man sighed and looked at Kirino who just stared out of the window.

"It's like he doesn't mind that he's gone, it even looks like he wanted it." Ibuki and Shindou's son, Takeru said to his sister Aria. "Hey, don't cry." Aria looked annoyed. "I'm **not** crying." She stated. "I called granddad, do you know what he said?" Takeru inquired, Aria looked up to the ceiling. "That we always can go to him." He said. Aria rolled her eyes. "Just, just great..." Takeru walked to the kitchen cabinet. "Are you also hungry?" He asked. Aria turned around. "The only thing they can whine about are missing protocols." She said. "Well, maybe they're right." Takeru insisted. "Dad who abandons us? For God's sake how can you said that-" "You heard what he said to me, right? You were there, right?"Takeru asks. "Yeah, so? He didn't like that, afterwards." Aria said. "Yeah, that's what I mean." Takeru opened the fridge. "I can't follow you." Aria continues. "That he'd made a mess of everything, and because of that- ..." Takeru said. "Anyway, I have to bring things." Arai told.

* * *

Please leave a review if you like.

So, Shindou's gone. Well, where would he be?

I try to update soon, since I have Christmas break.

See you guys later.


End file.
